megamanexerpgfandomcom-20200216-history
RPG Timeline
2004 *May 28th. The board is started. *June 1st-6th. Board's first official Tournament. Started ahead of time. *June 20th. Tournament's first round ends. *June 24th. Marek issues a "keep RPing" command. *June 24th. Hiro made Marek promise to never put AMZ on the Staff. *June 20th-26. Hiro's computer is broken. *July 15th. Board members join together to RP while Hiro is still MIA. *July 24th. Marek becomes admin. Promises a restart. *September 2nd. Marek asks for reactivity. AMZ starts to help out more. *September 23rd. Marek makes storyline update for RPG. *N/A. AMZ becomes staff. *October 1st. AMZ establishes the "money" system. *October 1st. Marek shows the first chip update. *October 3rd. AMZ abolishes Darkchips for the time and warns of suspension. *October 3rd. AMZ establishes "Sunday is Payday" rule for Civilians and ONB. *October 10th. AMZ establishes current battlechip rules regarding loading 5 chips per custom and waiting 8 turns. *October 11th. AMZ adds new areas to the RPG. *October 13. Airport reopened allowing access to several overseas areas. *October 23rd. Marek makes sure ONB have license in sig. *October 25th. AMZ adds rules for B, A, S, SS, and SSS license tests as well as need for a post count. *November 8. Site get's a banner curteousy of Zeruel. *November 15th. AMZ adds BlackEarth and Game Help forums. *November 23rd. Hiro comes back. *November 24th. Hiro makes staff forum. *November 27. AMZ makes ONB test amendments. *November 28. Marek comes back. *November 30th. Hiro makes big plot update. *December 5th. Marek reveals big ideas for future regarding ranks, shops, and crossfusion. *December 16th. Marek introduces the Wanted Board. *December 16th. Marek shows rules for Ranked system. Then declared operational. Kaloo hints about making EON. *December 20th. Marek asks for volunteer moderators. 2005 *January 1st. Hiro spruces up site with new skin. *January 3rd. AMZ adds Kingland. *January 7th. Marek shows new chips/P.A.s for update. *January 8th. AMZ starts experimenting with Cross Fusion and Dimensional Chips. *January 13th. Marek asks for a mod to run wanted board. *January 17th. AMZ adds several new electopian areas and adds a few more internet areas. *January 29th. Marek is first admin to "leave" power. CMA is noted towards adminship. *February 13th. Marek comes back... kinda. *February 21st. Hiro comes back... again. *February 26th. Hiro put's stop to wild powers in later versions of navis. *March 24th. Serenade comes back. *March 25th. AMZ makes elemental restrictions. *April 1st. Board goes through major crisis... NOT! But it was funny as hell. *April 6th. Serenade makes first hydra hunt. *April 16th. ONBA Tourney matches. *May 9th. Serenade, Underking at time, calls meeting of criminals. *May 17th. AMZ tests Cross Fusion a second time. *June 12th. AMZ makes Cross Fusion Rules part of RPG. *N/A. CMA made admin. *June 12th. Undernet War erupts. *June 21st. Internet City opened. *June 26th. Chips updated once more. *July 2nd. AMZ initates plan,"Liberate the Undernet" *July 17th. AMZ adds new areas. *July 18th. CMA makes attempt at prank. Fails. *August 15th. Dimensional Converters put into rules for Rogue's RW battles. *September 2nd. AMZ initiates clean-up up forums. All topics from 2004 removed. *September 20th. AMZ makes Darkchips available only to criminals. *September 26th. Venus kisses Megaman and oddities happen... *October 5th. RPG's first WWW started. *October 10th. AMZ makes people use one type of PeT. *October 11th. Netto starts mission for matrixes... *October 18th. Net begins to vanish from the "Anti-Net" *October 28th. AMZ shows 4 halloween plots. *November 7th. Site added to topsites. Rank 40th. (Now 5 *cough*) *November 16th. AMZ adds new chips, rules for style-changes, and changes Rogue's RW battle. *November 18th. Elemental Upgrades introduced to RPG. 2006 *January 28th. Takeovers introduced. *January 28th. Player shops abolished. *January 29th. Chinese New Year. *January 29th. Serenade issues Weapon Reapproval. *March 21st. Wazuki Orochi made moderator. *March 30th. AMZ FORCES everyone to edit their sigs. Tyranny begins. *April 2nd. Beyondard opens for very first time. *April 8th. Hiro returns again. *April 24th. AMZ brings smackdown on first Chess Pieces. *May 4th. Hirizilla sighting occurs. *May 23rd. ONBA Applications Close to public. *May 24th. Moderator Exams begin. *May 28th. Board's 3rd year begins. *May 28th. Limited Chip battles introduced. As well as the rules for such. *June 12th. New Member tags, and new skin added. *June 22nd. Cyber City added to RPG areas. *June 22nd. Elemental Changes. *July 1st. Canada Day declared. *July 4th. Independence Day. *July 8th. Weekend of Animethon XIII. *July 12th. Areagrab and Panelgrab made into limited-use chips. *July 13. Board Hax'd. CMA and AMZ got back in and fixed it. *August 7th. Hiro REALLY returns.(Pf.) *August 18th. ALL staff members allowed to do ONBA tests. *August 30th. Brian issues Program Cleanup. *September 6th. Element restrictions on fire and sword types. *September 8th. Starsword ip banned for first time. *September 10th. Info is posted in news for all to see. *September 15th. Newbie area created. PM asks for credit. *September 18th. AMZ posts saying September 19th is Pirate day. *September 19th. Pirate Day. *September 24th. Site down for MAJOR update. *September 24th. Battle chips updated. New element set. New auto-deletion rules. GunSol Rules added. Space areas added. Dimensional chips for criminals. NPCs added, Team HQ rules added. PM inboxes increased. BOs added. *gasp* *October 14th. NPC forum added. *October 16th. Yoyo tries to reinstate the Job BBS. *October 24th. CMA's mature language makes Hiro come back to put up a filter. That lasted long. *October 25th. AMZ makes rule about selling back chips for 50%. *October 26th. Yoyoman asks members why they think the site is dying. *November 7th. Brian makes RP Samples required. *November 11th. Veteren's/Rememberance Day. *November 12th. Mod Exam Nominations. *November 15th. Mod Exams begin. *November 19th. OOC forum added. *December 5th. Ninja day. Everyone given Anti-Damage. *December 6th. GAT made mod. *December 7th. Yoyoman issues challenge to Kirote for staffmanship. *December 10th. Clarification that NAVIS CAN ONLY ATTACK NAVIS. *December 15th. Secret meeting areas made... *December 25. Christmas 2k. Star Force-themed gifts given. 2007 *January 1st. First Annual Resolve-athon. *January 25th. New money update. *February 9th. Yoyoman asks why site is going into decline. *February 13. HIROZILLA SIGHTING! He brings CMA and AMZ down to member level, but Yoyo is made to fill the gap. AMZ swears he will get back what he lost. *February 13th(later). Yoyoman silences the cry of hundreds of nubs with a single click. *February 15th. Brian made admin. *February 17th. GLT and Jake made mods. *February 18th. Lunar New Year. *February 25th. Normal members not allowed to post in other join topics. *March 5th. Poll for "Should we ban him?" On StarSword/Lurker's fate reaches 22 yes, and 11 no. *March 9th. Brother style changed, Elemental circle changed, crimes lowered, Elemental upgrades accessible to all, Navichips implemented, new chips and P.A.s. Darkchip rules changed as well as navis being allowed more weapons. Wanted board also changed. *March 10th. Second Great Approval. *March 14th. GAT almost leaves. *March 17th. St. Patrick's Day event allows members to pick green chips with a budget of 5,000 zenny. *March 23rd. Sig sizes reduced. *April 4th. Bass challenge added as well as first 2 semi-limited chips. Coveted DarkMessiah P.A. launched. *April 8th. Kirote made mod. Initiators started. Areagrab and Panelgrab made limited. GrabBanish and GrabRevenge chips added. *April 14th. HQ template needed for Team HQ. *April 27th. Yoyoman makes Kirote admin, and PM and Sephy mods. *April 28th. Netvehicles for sale. *May 5th. Darkchips neccesity questioned. *May 11th. Pheonixes released. *May 18th. Kirote leaves, handing adminship to PM and Sephy. *May 19th. NetRace rules made. *May 28th. 3rd year of RPG's existence. 2 Semi-Limited chips released, and 2 new limited chips. Many standard chips also released, as well as new P.A.s and DarkChips. Support Programs introduced. Can only have 10 of one chip. *June 4th. Sephiroth starts race gathering and creates BO template. BO reapproval starts. *June 22nd. Members can now buy both BO chips. *June 30th. Broken Dreams becomes admin for 10 minutes and sets up code for news up top. Celly asks to do fanservice justice and put her name up there. *July 1st. Custom Clarification and new rules on open RPing. *July 16th. ONB retesting time increased to 2 weeks due to inflow of ONB. *July 16th. Darkloid plot introduced. *July 20th. No longer allowed to say what an autohit does to a plot NPC. *July 22nd. HUGE update involving C-box names, plot/event RP level, chip updates, netvehicles, ONB testing, and area panels. *July 25th. PM and GLT demoted. Zero, J.G., Kirote, Kaloo, GAT, and Mr. Jake all promoted. *July 25th. Sephy cracks down on more than 1 account per person. *July 25th. Hiro makes appearance and scares half board to near death. *July 26th. Group/D-item rain check first initiated. *August 8th. GAT makes new rules concerning dodging attacks. *August 26th. Jake promotes Solar Zero to mod, darkchips are no longer able to be sold back, an amount of time is added where you have to be in a group before changing, HQs are free. Stage effects also restated. *September 17th. GAT asks all criminals to report. *September 22nd. GAT tries AGAIN to redo the rules by asking for volunteers. *September 22nd. Paralysing chips removed. *November 10th. PM fails at trying to help. *November 11th. Yoyo asks members for new member-tags. *November 14th. Zero and Yoyo promoted to system moderators. *November 22nd. Sephy makes all HQs Must-RP-wise. *November 25th. Zos declares Bass rain check. GAT explains the "No autohit-logouts for Bass or any other Plot NPC" rules as well as makes Nick Amend the only angry person to speak out against the rule. *November 25th. Mass arguements ensue. *November 26th. ZoS initiates "time paradoxes" for Limited Chip, battles. *November 27th. Noel "officially" declared winner. *December 5th. GAT redoes DarkChips, changes rules on support programs, and declares the RPG a "Non-stat-based RPG". *December 7th. New rules on stylechanges and elements, bonuses for elemental chip bonuses clarified. Navis allowed sub-elements for first time. *December 12th. Annual inactivity massacre. *December 18th. End of operator's freedom rights. *December 23rd. Xmas topic started, gifts numbered 1-4 to be picked. *December 25th. Gifts revealed to be Star Force crossover gifts, Elements +50, and 25,000 zenny. Dark Synchro and OC+s also revealed. Chip list updated. 2008 *January 1st. Happy New Years! *January 2nd. Custom Rules Ammendment. *January 8th. Yoyoman makes quick reminder about Pheonix/Dthpheonix *January 12th. Zero tells RPG of new NaviChip Rules to be enforced. *January 12th. Team Elpizo created. *January 14th. GAT beats down Loophole exploiters. Hard. *January 17th. Scilab shrunken and all navi topics to be made in one big forum. *January 28th. Sigs finally reduced to avoid table-breaking. *Feburary 3rd. Massive drama happens OOCly and many of the current staff leaves. *February 5th. Hirozilla OMEGA form shows up and reeks havoc. Old school style. Absolute Zero made admin, while Matt Acora, Deblette, Alli-Chan, and J.G. are promoted. *February 5th. Staff makes acceptance speeches. >.< *February 5th. AZ takes down C-box. *February 6th. Matt Acora and Roji release new skin for forum. *February 9th. PanelReturn chip edited and made buyable chip. *February 24th. Sephy lays down the law on godmoding and such. *February 26th. Sephy scours board for dedicated members. *February 27th. Alli gives up the BN6 challenges. *March 2nd. Deblette brings up point that Xion said about no one acknowledging poison. *March 2nd. Acora lays down the law on navi changers. *March 3rd. GAT leaves board. *March 4th. Deblette lays down the law(with Kaloo's blessing) about asking to be staff. *March 7th. Alli lays down the law about moderator jurisdiction. *March 19th. New virus rules added! A limit is put on chips, but a full refund is given, so it's cool. List subject to change. All references to the Megaman EXE Series are copyright of Capcom. We are under no circumstance affiliated, with this company.